Halo was War But now that war is over
by dragonbreather4568
Summary: Everyone knows that the Master Chief spent his life in the military But now that the war between the Covenant and earth is over what the hell is he supposed to do now He has a wife and child but he doesn't know how to do the simple things or enjoy them...
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

**The War of the Covenant finally over the Master Chief and Cortana were Considered Dead. Srgt. Johnson However Was Not Ready to Give Up On the Two, He Himself Had Been Saved By an Old Friend of the Master Chief. They Had Called Her In When It Seemed As Though Even the Master Chief Might Fail. Pieces of the Puzzle Would Not Have Been Placed in Motion Had It Not Been for This Woman. Miranda Keyes Would Have Died as Would Have Srgt. Johnson. The Arbiter, Srgt. Johnson, Miranda Keyes, and Alexus Halsey Then Went on the Route to Retrieve the Master Chief. After Meeting With the Arbiter Alexus Had Determined the Location of Cortana and the Master Chief. After Months of Searching for the Two They Were Finally Found and Brought Back to Earth for Thorough Inspection of Vital Signs and Health and Debriefing. **

"John? Are you alive?" Alexus looked at him carefully.

He looked back at her, "Damn I've missed you." He sat up in the bed and pulled her close into him for an embrace, "I love you."

"I know, I love you too John, and I've missed you too. I wish I had never gone home."  
He looked at her, "But you didn't stay there, the baby? How old is it?"  
"**She** is five years old by now."

He looked in her eyes, "What is her name." his deep voice echoed through her ears.

Her eyes burned into his, "Kelsey."

John smiled, "Wonderful."

**Two Hours Later They Reach Alexus' Home Where John Meets His Daughter for the first time.**

"Oh my goodness! You are even taller than mom, which never happens." Kelsey said as she opened the door.

John sat his stuff down and fell to his knees; he looked into her eyes, "You look just like your mother, just beautiful all over."

She smiled and blushed a little pulling her hands behind her back twisting back and forth, "Really? You think so?"

He smiled, "Yes…"

"Daddy," Kelsey picked at her broccoli, "Why were you and mommy gone so long?"

John looked at her taking a drink of sweet tea, "We were doing our job protecting you, your friends, the people you see on the street, everyone you know."

"Daddy, how did the war start? Oh! And how did you meet mom, and… will you just tell me everything I want to know."

John, amused, laughed under his breath at the eagerness of his daughter, "Well your mother will have to help fill in the blanks that I have."

Alexus looked at Kelsey, "Are you sure you want to hear this story? It's very long."

"Yes ma'am."

John smiled and pulled his little girl's chair to him and began the story of himself and his wife, "There are pieces that I heard from many different people so their accuracy can't be known."

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Here we go…"

Dr. Catherine Halsey adjusted her glasses as she looked at the screen. Everything was going as planned the tests had all been run correctly all of her calculations were correct and she knew it. She stood and looked through the glass at her sister, Alexus Halsey. Her sister's muscular strength had been five times the normal rate of the average human being. She stood over a two and a half feet taller than the average human male and that had always been the case. Her sister was the basis of Catherine's project, SPARTAN II Soldiers. She was going to create a new breed of super soldiers; she was going to pick up where ORION left off. She just couldn't figure out why Alexus wouldn't wake up, she had given her an enhanced sedative to calm her nerves, when she had first gotten her in the room she was semi-ok. She started to completely lose it when Catherine's assistant came in to hook her up the monitors. Anesthesia was not working so she combined it with another sedative increasing the dosage by 50%. She fell asleep soon afterward and they continued with the program.

The research began at 1800 and ended at 1830, it was now 2200 and she was still under. Catherine sat back in her old cracked leather chair worry spread over her face. She buried her face in her hands and sighed, "Déja?"  
"Yes Dr. Halsey?"  
"Vital signs?"  
"Normal heart and breathing rate, brain wave activation seems normal no anomalies."

"If she doesn't wake up in an hour I need you to diagnose her case as a drug induced coma."

"Yes ma'am."

Dr. Halsey scanned her desk once more for the name of the man she had wanted to pilot her drop ship. Still angry that she had to have someone drive it for her in the first place, she looked at Déja, "Could you send paperwork to this man's commanding officer requesting permission for him to pilot my ship."

Déja responded, "Done ma'am."

"Thank-you."

Halsey closed her eyes and laid her head on the back of her chair and sighed only a moment passed before the sounds of a flat line occurred and she jerked up, looking at the monitor.

Déja spoke to her, "All vitals have flat lined Doctor, she's gone."

Catherine looked at her desk a single tear rolling down her cheek; she'd just killed her own sister.

"What are you doing?"  
"Déja, I am not in the mood for smart ass remarks ok just," she looked up, her sister stood before her. The same old 8'6 blonde stood in front of her shivering.

"Can I get a blanket?"

Catherine stood up quickly, "Of course." She ran over the table on the opposite side of the room and brought Alexus back a blanket, "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry?"

"I gave you an enhanced sedative and you never woke up."

"Sorry? Why did you give it to me?"

"Simple, because you were not being cooperative with the men that were going to hook you up to the machines, you attacked them."

"That is understandable if you think about all the times I have been pricked and prodded because of the assholes that 'helped' me when I was little."

"Yes you are correct there. I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes?"  
"Run some more tests?"  
"No."

"I don't mean medical tests, I mean field tests. Armor, guns, shields, I want to create more people like you."

"How are you going to manage that?"

"Carefully."

1 Year Later

"I hope these kids survive this Doctor Halsey." Lieutenant Jacob Keyes spoke as they brought a group of kidnapped kids to a UNSC base on the planet REACH.

"As do I we have hurt a lot of families to save the human race. These children are our last hope and without them we have little to no chances on survival."

"Yes ma'am lets just hope this means something to the rest of the human race."  
"Yes let's hope."

**Thanks for reading everybody next Time:**

**Years of Training Followed This Act Performed by Halsey and Keyes for These Children. They Would Soon Realize Why They Were Recruited and What They Were Meant to Do.**


	2. Chapter One

** All right! Those of you who may be reading, I hope you enjoy this because well I have enjoyed writing it so far, if there happen to be any errors about any information based off the books or anything else please tell me! I will be happy to fix or explain any misconceptions or mistakes. Thank You, by the by, I do not, under any circumstances, own Halo.**

**Chapter One**

**?...?**

John walked out flustered uncertain if he just wasted or spent lives do to the orders he was given. Mendez had said that the Spartan's problem with training would soon be fixed, so he would soon have nothing more to be concerned with until their next mission. He ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way back to his room. He sighed, tired, anxious read to get out of the cramped rooms and hallways. He was ready to back in the field. He was ready to kill covenant.  
"You certainly made a mess didn't you?" a female voice interrupted John's thoughts and he turned around to face it.

"Who are you?" he asked looking carefully at the beautiful blonde woman. Her eyes were a piercing light blue, her blonde hair a good couple of inches over regulation standard. She was either a civilian or an officer out of uniform, either way he could tell he had little to no respect for this woman.

"The original Spartan."

He looked her over once more noting that she was about his height, her muscle size was about three fourths the size his way he was uncertain of how he had over looked these variables, "What makes you think you are the original Spartan?"

"That is currently none of your concern, you will find out soon enough."  
"What do you want?"  
"Well actually I wanted you to spare with me in the viewing room. We can set the location anywhere you wish but I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"Working on your team."

"What?"

"I have been assigned to your team, and I think it would be a good idea to talk to you about it."

Marines walked pass them trying to stay out of the SPARTAN'S way, John spoke, and "Well I guess that is a pretty good reason for me to come and talk with you isn't it?"

She nodded, "I would say so."

"But, why can't we just talk here instead of sparring?"  
"Because you look like you want to fight something your speed instead of someone that thinks they're your speed."  
"You're right about that."  
"All right then."  
She spun on her heels and walked away from him in the direction of the viewing room. He looked after her for a moment before getting started. He wondered what was so important that she needed to talk to him in person. He also wondered why she looked so intensely at him, as though he had murdered someone.

"Are you coming?" her voice penetrating his thoughts once more.

He looked into her eyes, and nodded, "Yeah, just thinking."  
He caught up with her as she spoke to him, "About what?"  
"What was so important that you had to speak with me instead of someone of higher command than me?"  
"Because, in my world your commanding officer is the highest in command until well, he isn't. Do you understand what I mean?"  
"Yes but it doesn't always work that way."  
"True and when it doesn't, I do stupid crap but it gets fixed, quickly.

John looked up and saw the door to the viewing room. Next to the door he saw two electronic pads, one was the pad to the door, and the other to the location the room showed. You could pick any know land to the UNSC. If it was unknown to the computer you didn't get that area. She walked up to it and quickly punched in the address of the location, and then unlocked the door.

He spoke to her, "What place did you pick?"

"The little farm my parents owned on the outskirts of Nashville Tennessee."  
"Owned?"  
"My sister owns it now, they passed away and she got the land."

He nodded his head as she opened the door.

He walked in and smiled as the room changed significantly. He looked at the ceiling and smiled as its gray titanium changed to black with the brightest stars he had ever seen in his life.

"Would you like to play a game?" She asked.

"Uh, I thought we were going to spar?"  
"We are I just have a few more rules I would like to put in."  
He nodded, "Ok?"  
"Which ever opponent hits the ground on his back first has to answer a personal of the record question to get to know one another."

He looked up at the sky he had never seen so many star at one time, "Sounds fair, what kind of personal questions?"

He waited for an answer, when he didn't get one he turned to look at her. He wasn't exactly sure what happened next. He was pretty sure she hit him, but if that was the case this woman hit harder than all of his SPARTANS maybe even himself. He hit the ground flat on his back and he felt her knees landed in the center of his upper arm.

She smiled, "This kind, what is your real name?"  
He yanked his leg up and flipped the two of them over she landed on her back and all the air was knocked out of her.

He stared down at her, "John. You?"

She elbowed him in the face shoving him back on the ground and standing, "Alexus Halsey."

He smiled, "I think I might like this game."

He swiped her legs out from under her and quickly stood. She rolled away from him to keep him from pinning her down. She stood and ran towards him, when she got up to him he through the first punch; she simply blocked it and through her own. It went on this way for several minutes she kept her hands up just as he did. There was the occasional time when one of the two would break the sequence and the other would end up on the ground and they would ask and answer questions. Their stances were exactly alike she kept focused on him as he did her. Finally she broke the sequence, one last time, sending a kick that headed for his extremities. He blocked it with both hands removing the guard from in front of his face and she clocked him, he hit the wall and slid down his breathing was heavy. He looked at her as she walked closer to him. He stood expecting her to attack, when she offered a hand to finish helping him up he grabbed it and pulled her into him. He spun her around and pushed her up against the wall.

She breathed in and out heavily she was tired and could tell he was as well. Neither one of them was used to actually having a challenge in a fight. Almost as if natural he laid his forehead on hers and spoke, "That, was the most fun I think I have ever had."

She laughed, "Of course it was."

He looked skeptically at her, "What is that supposed to mean."

"This was nothing but a game to me," she pushed him off of her, "I have the information I wanted."

She turned and started to walk away and he yelled, "What? Are you saying all that was, was information gathering? You weren't looking for fun?"  
"No, I wasn't. I do things like that to invite people in and when I'm done they tend to leave me alone because I just wanted information."

"You are the most despicable person I have ever met."

"Your comrades said the same thing."

"You fought my SPARTANS?"  
"Yes I did, but I must say you did the best out of all of them. You are the lucky one of all the people that you have working for you."  
"They don't work for me," he stepped in front of her, and finished "They work with me."  
"Oh I'm sorry, I still consider them guinea pigs though."  
"You sorry excuse for a human being."

"I've been called…"

"Alexus," Dr. Halsey walked into the viewing room, "I thought I asked you to make yourself familiar with the SPARTANS not make them all want to kill you."  
"You did."  
"Then why did you piss them all off."  
"Because I want to go home."

"Get over it you have to stay with the SPARTANS so you can give them the run down on the new equipment you have been working with."  
"Oh, yeah, that sounds like so much fun."  
"What happened to you? You used to be so good with people."  
She looked directly into Catherine's eyes, "The moment I became a weapon instead of a person was the moment I stopped caring. Guess what Catherine."  
Catherine glared at her.

"I don't give a fuck." She walked around Catherine and out of the Viewing Room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank for reading! Make sure you Review!**

**Song: This is Me [Acoustic] **

**Artist: Demi Lovato**

**By the By pieces of the story you are about to read are not suitable for children under the age of 13 so disregard during that section that he is telling this story to his daughter. Also I understand this is probably going to seem as though they are moving incredibly fast but as you keep reading the chapters things will occur and it will fix that problem, at least kind of. Once again I do not own Halo.**

**Chapter Two**

**Why?**

John walked down the hallway more confused than he had ever been. He couldn't honestly have begun to have feelings for her after knowing her for 2 hours. He tried to put her out of his mind as Dr. Halsey called after him.  
"John!" She ran up to his side, "I want you to disregard everything she said to you about only wanting information from you, she had fun trust me."  
"What makes you so sure?" He felt like he was about to cry, he hadn't felt that way since he was a little boy and even then it was a rare thing.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed, Dr. Halsey spoke, "Are you about to cry? John she is no reason to lose control."  
He tried very hard to suppress tears and anger, "I know that, I don't understand why I am having this sort of reaction."  
She sighed, "Well John honestly I can tell you that she did not mean a thing by what she said."  
"How do you know?"  
"She only does things like that when she is trying to suppress something else. She wasn't angry or unhappy with you or your team. Would you tell them that?"  
He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Thank you John."  
"You are welcome ma'am."  
Catherine turned the other way, John watched. He turned back around and went the direction he had been originally. He sighed wondering if that these things that Dr. Halsey had said were true, or if they were just things to get him and his squad off her back. As he continued down the hallway the sound of a piano came into the hallway. He followed the sound and looked into the door way of civilian quarters.

I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time

To let you know

He walked in the door and saw Alexus at a piano tears rolling down her eyes.

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light

Shine on me

Now I've found

Who I am

There's no way to hold it in

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star?  
Even though it's seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be, yeah  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

He looked at her, "That was very good."

She jumped up and looked at him, "What are you doing in here?"

She rubbed the tears off her face and he moved towards her, "I heard you playing in the hallway."

She glared at him and stood, "Get out."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want you in here."  
"OK, I'll leave."  
"Thank-you."

He turned back towards her, "one second."  
"What."  
"Honest truth?"  
"Depends on the question."  
"Why are you so insistent upon beating my SPARTANS?"

"I wasn't intent on that."

"Then what was your point?"  
"The point?"  
"Yes."  
"There wasn't one."

**The Next Day**

John looked up at Alexus; her hair was pulled back which kept it to regulations standards. Her uniform was correct in every way; for lack of a better word she was perfect. He watched her carefully as she surveyed his team. He had explained to them yesterday what Doctor Halsey had explained to him, but they were not as forgiving as he was. Although he was still slightly angered with her. He didn't understand what she had done to him. He was confused about his feelings, he was angry but he wanted to talk to her again, he wanted to fight her again, but he wanted to repect her wishes and leave her alone, he just didn't know why.

"Master Chief."

He looked up to see Kelly, "Yes?"  
"You look sick are you all right?"  
"Yes, I'm fine just lost in thought."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, thank you anyway."  
"You're welcome, sir."

Kelly went back to her sparring with Sam, John knew the two of them were in it for each other. He only wished that he could give them what he and everyone else knew they wanted.  
He looked back at Alexus and sighed, "Halsey!"  
She turned around and looked at him, "Master Chief?"  
"Could you come with me please I need to speak with you."  
She nodded and followed him out; he stopped and turned towards the SPARTANS, "Hold on a second. Listen up! I have some good news for you all, you have the next four days off. Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday are yours to do what you wish. Monday you are to report back so we will ship out as scheduled. Saturday evening the marines have prepared a get together for us all to share seeing how we are all shipping out, so I hope to see you all there. Good night."

He led her out of the training room and towards the SPARTAN'S 'barracks' on the ship. He led her to the room that was beside the barracks which held a desk and small bunk, the Master Chief's room.

Once she came he shut the door and turned to her, "What did you do to me?"  
"What are you talking about," She asked, "I haven't done anything to you."  
"Then why the hell can't I get you off my mind?"  
"How the hell should I know? It's not like I did it on purpose."  
"I beg to differ, I didn't do it."

"I never said you did, but I sure as hell didn't do it so it couldn't be anyone else.  
He walked towards her backing her up into the wall, "I cannot afford to be thinking of you out in the battle field instead of the job I need to be working on. Fix me, now."  
"I don't know how."  
"Figure it out."  
"Damn it! John I don't know! OK? I FUCKING DON'T KNOW! Do you understand now?"  
He looked at her for a minute carefully considering whether what he was about to do was going to get him shot or not. She wasn't wearing a fire arm so that gave him a good chance of that not occurring. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head.

She looked into his eyes, "What are you doing?"  
"Hold still, please."

He moved in, slowly unsure of what exactly he was doing; he knew his intention but was unsure how to go about it. His eyes started to fold the closer he got, following his movements hers did the same. He placed his lips on hers softly, praying that she wouldn't attack him. She slowly reacted trying to keep composed, but then had had enough.

"No, this is wrong."  
"What?"  
"I've known you for a good two days, this can't happen this way or at all."  
"What? What do you mean this way?"  
"If I fall in love with you damn it I'll fall in love with you when I want to and right now I'm not fond of you of at all so no!"

"Why not at all?"  
"Because it's against the rules."

He thought to himself about how correct she was, "You're right."  
"Yeah, I don't tend to be wrong."  
"You're very full of yourself."  
"No I'm not I am just fine the way I am."  
"Yes you are."  
"Go away."

"You're in my room."  
"Jack ass."

John sighed as she pushed him away and walked out of the room.

"You kissed her?" Dr. Halsey Yelled at John.

"Yes, and I believe it may have been the stupidest thing I have ever done."

"Yes it is now she know she has your attention she may use this against you. But then again you have always been lucky so you may get the less sharp end of this knife."

He looked in her eyes, "Does she always get this reaction out of men?"  
She sighed, "Yes, but it doesn't normally happen this quickly."

"What do you mean?"

She stood and stuck her hands into her white lab coat as she made her way to a book shelf pulling out a composition notebook, "She described her game to me once, I haven't ever gotten it out of her again. Lucky for me I wrote it down the first time."

John looked at her eagerly as she continued, "It's like a game of chess" she read from the notebook, "a very strategic game of chess. I make the first move and whoever I'm playing with takes the bait, every time." Dr. Halsey looked at John, "as she said this next part she looked demented, 'I get them to trust me by giving them a fake love, they question it for a time and then after a while they realize how they feel and they come and talk to me and then," she paused and took a breath, "I break every last piece of trust they had in me. Now John," she looked back at him, "You would think that this person would no longer want to speak with her correct?"  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Well you would be wrong, listen to this, 'but after a week or so I give them the time of their lives and show them what I really am and then they can't help but love me forever." She looked back at him, "The true question here is how could, she, know what the time of someone else's life is? What or who is she really? She's my sister and I don't even know."

"She shows herself through music I think, and yesterday I found her in her room singing, could that be why I'm having the effects happen to me faster? Maybe I fell into her trap faster than everyone else."

Catherine smiled, "I don't think it's that simple, it could be some of it but that wouldn't be all of it there has to be something with you to for her to be having the same reaction." She looked at the clock on her desk, "Well it's getting late we should call it a night."

He stood up, "Thank you for talking to me."  
She smiled, "You're welcome John." She led him to the door and opened it for him, "Good night."  
"Good night Dr. Halsey, oh and ma'am?"  
"Yes?"

"I will win her game, won't I? I've never lost before and I don't intend to start now."

She sighed, "There is no way to tell, but you've always been lucky John, if anyone was to win it, it would be you."

John smiled as he walked out of Catherine's office and looked around her customized room she shared with Alexus. They had a living and dining room, a private kitchen, bathroom and three rooms. They also had a private washer and dryer. He looked up and saw Alexus walk in the front door and turn the corner.

"Is it ok if I go and talk to her?" He asked Catherine.

"I guess, as long as the two of you don't get into a fight I don't care."  
He nodded his head and walked down the hallway, Dr. Halsey spoke up, "last door on the right."  
He nodded his head, "Thank-you"

When he got to the door he sighed, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. And unintelligible sound was made and he knocked again.

She screamed, "What! I'm tired and want to go to bed! It's freezing Catherine make it warm."

He opened the door and looked around; as soon as he walked in he noticed a brown table with wheels followed by a blue dresser. All the lights in the room were out, but one on a lamp that shined directly on her face, he noted that she had already returned to unconsciousness. He walked beside her bed and knelt down, looking at her eyes. They had a purple tint around them which told him she often didn't get enough sleep.

He stood and she stirred, "Catherine, will you rub my back please it hurts."

He looked down at her, her eyes were still closed, he looked at the door, Catherine hadn't followed him in. He patted her back and crawled over her onto the bed. He placed his hands gently on her back and carefully began to rub her back. He found the tense places and soothed them out, as he worked a handful of moans erupted from her and he smiled; he made her feel better.

"John! What the hell are you doing in here?"

Johns eyes began to flutter and he rubbed his face and looked up. Dr. Halsey had turned on the lamp light and looked down on him.

Alexus began to stir and looked up, "Catherine? What's going on?"

"Feel around your waist and see what you find."

Alexus ran her hand over her waist and found something she wasn't sure of. She grabbed onto it and pulled it out from under the blanket and looked at it; it was a hand. She looked behind her and her eyes met a very tired John.

She blinked a few times, "What are you doing here?" he began to speak and she cut him off, "You know what I don't care; you are warm. You also look extremely tired so you can stay."

Dr. Halsey looked completely taken aback, "What?"  
"He can stay."

Catherine shook her head and walked towards the door, "You are insane don't come to me if you get in trouble for this Alexus."

John looked at her, "Why didn't you make me leave?"  
"Because you are warm," she turned to face him, "and that back massage you gave me earlier was amazing."  
"You knew that was me?"  
"I do now, I asked Catherine to do it and I thought she crawled over the bed to do it but her hands felt awfully big. I dismissed it because I thought I was extremely tired but now I know the truth." She smiled, "That was the best sleep I think I've ever had, you work wonders."

He smiled, "You are strange, possibly the strangest person I have ever met. You are different and foreign to me I do not understand it. I wish I did."  
"Me too," she yawned, "give me your hand."

He gave her his hand and she wrapped her fingers around it, he looked puzzled, "What are you doing?"

She kissed his fingertips, "Something incredibly stupid."

She looked up at him as he spoke, "I think I understand what you mean."

Alexus giggled, "What?"

He looked in her eyes carefully, "Well, I'm not sure exactly how to explain."

Alexus shoved her lips on his and placed her hands on either side of his face. John's eyes closed slowly as he placed his hands on her back.

She rolled him over on his back, pulled herself up to straddle him and stared at his eyes, "Are you ok with this?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure what this is."

"I'm quite positive Déjà taught you how babies were made didn't she?"  
"Yes but I don't want to make kids."

Alexus laughed and she laughed hard, "I don't want to have kids either John, I want to have sex with you, there is a difference."

He looked in her eyes, "I don't understand, Déjà never went into specifics, Dr. Halsey did not want us to worry about stuff like this."

Alexus bent down and kissed him, "Well," she whispered in his ear, "I'm going to teach you using the hands on method."

He placed his hands on her hips, "Well, I am eager to learn, I think."

She giggled, "Once were done you will probably want another lesson."

She kissed him again, deeper, more passionate. He pulled her closer, yearning for more, he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but he believed he would enjoy it. She rolled over and he followed her; he began kissing her and instinct took over. He moved his hands over her body keeping her close to him. Her hands did the same thing but instead of pulling him closer she pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He was shocked and gasped a little before she kissed him again; he then lost all train of thought. She rolled him back over and kissed down his neck, then his chest. She carefully kissed all the scars she found, as she worked she felt his hands make their way down her shirt. Alexus thought to herself, _He's getting it._

He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her, she sat up and removed her bra bending down to kiss him again. He rolled her over and he straddled her, "I-I don't," he gasped for air, "I don't see the educational value in this."

She laughed again, he grew irritated, "Why are you laughing at me?"  
She smiled up at him, "Because for being such a great soldier, you are not very smart on real world application."

He nodded his head, "That makes sense I've never had to live outside of the military."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Darling the educational value in this is so you can do it to me again later."

"Oh, I understand." he looked past her, then at her eyes, "I think."

She giggled, "You will."

Her hands caressed his skin until she met the clasp on his pants. She swiftly undid it and removed the garment. He looked in her eyes for answers; this action only caused more giggles to erupt from her. She rolled him over again, then removed her own and threw them on the floor.

He trailed his kisses down her body stopping just above her underwear, "Uh, should I?"  
She nodded her head, "Be my guest."

He looked at her eyes as he removed the rest of her clothing finishing the trail of kisses. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he looked up, "Something wrong?"  
"No," she sighed, "Actually just getting the feel of things."

He cocked his head to the left, confused, "What do you mean."

She smiled, "you are incredibly strong, and I just want to feel that."  
"I don't want to hurt you." He made his way back up her body to look at her face.

John took a moment to look in her eyes, the light coming from the window she had in her room jumped off of her eyes. The purple and blue gleam that hit her face and eyes was breathtaking to him; he was full of emotions he didn't understand. He kissed her harder, all his emotions spilling out onto her; he wasn't sure why he had fallen so fast but he knew now he wouldn't be able to let her go.

He pulled back for air, gasping, "I have a question."

She inhaled, "Yes?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Her breathing slowed and she sighed, "I like you, I like you a lot, I think I may like you more than that. I wish I knew why I fell for you so fast I don't understand."

He smiled, "Maybe it's my rugged good looks."

She giggled, "No sweets I'm sorry not quite, though you are very handsome you are anything but rugged." She kissed him again, "But I think the way your eyes burn into me when you are angry, distressed, happy. You are just so engulfed in the way you live it's just you and you're aren't afraid to put it out to the world. In the two days that I've known you, I have discovered so much about you that I just I can't," she kissed him, "Get." "Enough." "Of." "You."

He smiled, "I feel that way about you."

She hugged him, "thank you."  
"For?"  
She pulled back, "Being with me."

"You are so welcome."

"Well, are you ready for the next part of the lesson?"  
"What? Tell me."

"Well…"

**Sorry Guys, you will just have to imagine what she did to describe it to him because even just writing, that was not a road I wanted to go down. So Next Time we shall be at the party the marines are throwing for the SPARTANS. So I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.**


	4. Just a little announcement

**Ok! Well Just a little announcement, I have posted pictures of Alexus and Kelsey on my account page if you would like to see them so please enjoy! Hope you continue to enjoy reading if you have been so far!**


	5. Chapter Three

**Welcome back everyone once again, hope you are enjoying yourselves because well it wouldn't make much sense for you to be reading this if you didn't. I have to apologize b/c I said we would be at the party and we are not, so it will probably be next time but I am not sure. Well this is the last time I'm going to put this here because frankly it's a pain to try to remember it every time so here goes, I do not, under any circumstances, own Halo. So hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Three

Curious

A cold chill rushed over John as the warmth that had been settled in his side moved. He rolled over and unconsciousness took him over. The sound of laughter was what woke John up next. His eyes fluttered a little and he looked around the room. He was confused for a moment as he sat up, then he remembered what had happened. He had been talking to Dr. Halsey and then he went to talk to Alexus, but she had been asleep. He remembered having the most fun he had ever had. He sat his head back down on the pillow and smiled, he had defiantly learned something new. He sat up again when he heard the laughter, he was curious as to who was laughing and what they were laughing at.

He stood and grabbed his clothing from the floor putting it back on. He looked in the mirror, his hair was unruly he looked around for a brush certain Alexus wouldn't mind. He looked around and saw one sitting on her table. Once he finished he walked over to the door and opened it walking down the hallway.

He heard the sound of Dr. Halsey's voice and he stopped, "You know you are in a world of trouble if you get caught don't you Alexus?"  
Alexus' replied, "Yes Catherine."

He heard Halsey's voice get quiet, then increase in excitement, "so, how was it? You've always liked John, so tell me."

Alexus giggled, "It was something new. Granted I had never done anything like that before but it was erotic and yes for your information I have always liked him." She laughed.

John shook his head confused and he walked around the corner running his hands through his hair.

Alexus looked up and smiled, "Hey, how are you this morning?"  
He yawned, "Good."

Alexus grabbed and pulled him over to sit by him on the couch, "well you look tired."

He laughed, "Actually I haven't slept that good in a long time."

Catherine smiled, "Well I have to go to work now. Unlike the rest of you I don't have the next three days off." She nodded at John, "Have fun."

She picked up her bag and left the barrack.

John looked at Alexus who smiled, "Are you ok?"  
He leaned in and kissed her, "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."  
"Thinking? Thinking about what?"

"What you were just saying about how you've always liked me, which doesn't really make sense."

She smiled, "Your right, it doesn't, at least not with the information you have."  
"What do you mean."  
"I mean it makes sense to me because I have more information than you do. Do to the fact that Mendez made you and your SPARTANS forget about the first time I met you guys."

John looked carefully into her eyes, searching for something that would tell him if she was telling the truth or not, nothing, "Help me." He pulled her into his lap.

She smiled, "Ok, what do you need help with?"  
"Understanding," he said as he kissed her neck, "what you are talking about."  
"I am trying to explain that when I met you the day before yesterday, it was not the first time I had ever met you."

He stopped kissing her to look at her, "What?"  
She nodded her head, "I met you five years ago when you were still undergoing the training and testing process that my sister was putting you through."

He sat her back down on the couch and leaned forward, "Really? You and I met five years ago?"  
"Yes, you and I did not get along very well, but I really did like you a lot. I got on your nerves a lot; you had always been very good at hiding your emotions and I had that one little string just tightly wrapped around my finger. I didn't even know it, but Catherine did and she told you but you were, six, years old, maybe a little older."

He looked in her eyes and they calmed him, "I don't quite understand, wait."

"What?"  
"That is probably why I fell for you so fast."

"Why?"  
"Because for the two days that I thought I knew you in all reality I've known you for five years."

She stood facing the dining room, pulling her hair up off her neck, "Well that is a reasonable assumption."

John stood and wrapped his arms around her, causing a sigh to erupt from her, "I'm glad I've gotten to know you better. Oh, but you said that you've always liked me," he smiled, "did you think about me?"

She giggled, "Yes, but at the time I only thought of you as a punk kid that needed to be taught a lesson." She turned around to look at him, "But as time went on and you got older you, you affected me without even knowing who I was. You got older and more handsome, Catherine told me about you, and the way your attitude changed. About how you were becoming the soldier everyone needed you to be; you were becoming the leader your team needed and you were quickly removing me from my job."

John spun her around to face her, "Is that what this is about?"

She looked confused, "What?"  
"Is that why you are with me?"

She shook her head, "No! Why on earth would I do that?"  
He looked at her carefully, "I don't know."

She smiled, "Darling I have come to realize that the loyalty your team holds for one another runs so deep that no matter what I did I would not be able to hold a stable state of command without a riot forming."

He pulled her close, "I'm sorry, it's just, oh I don't know."  
"It's just what? Tell me John I want to know."

He sighed, "I'm scared of you. I've been scared by Covenant, the elites, the grunts, the jackals; but none of that ever scared me as much as you."

"Why? How? I'm mean, I don't understand."

He smiled picking her up, "You hold now in your hands, something very, very important to me."

"What would that be," her eyes longed for him.

He laid her down onto the couch and kissed her, "My heart now belongs to you, and it always will."

She sighed as he trailed kisses down her neck, "Thank you, I will keep it on a key chain and put in my pocket."

He chuckled and stopped kissing her placing his head on her shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He nuzzled her neck and looked at what she was wearing. She wore a light blue button up shirt and jeans, her blonde hair left to move where it wished; her light blue eyes pierced through him.

He brought her closer to him and she graciously came, "Do you want to go back to bed with me? When you left it got awfully cold besides, I can't wait to unbutton your clothes and put them on the floor as quickly as possible."

She kissed him, "Yes, willingly, lovingly, I'm just waiting for you to pick me up and take me to my room."

He picked her up smiling, "Well I must make the woman happy."

_Kelly_

Kelly sighed walking out the door, she wondered aloud, "I wonder what was bothering the Master Chief yesterday," she stopped, "He seemed distracted, wouldn't you agree Sam?"  
Sam walked out of his Room and grabbed her hand pulling her in, "I think he was thinking about Monday. He was not exactly thrilled about us going since those in charge had promised us time off. Provided we found enough time to actually get time off."

He kissed her neck as she question the situation further, "But he took Alexus out of the room to speak, if it had been anyone else he would have spoken to him/her in the room."

Sam pulled back, "Why are you so concerned with this?"  
She sighed, "I don't know I just don't trust her, she isn't the person she want everyone to think she is."  
He smiled, "How do you know?"  
"She is putting off a guise, I know it, there is something about her."  
"Maybe just maybe, she doesn't want to get hurt so she doesn't let anyone in."'"Sam I don't want to date her," she laughed, "I just, I think she's playing us all"

Sam pulled her close, "Stop worrying about that and come do something with me, I don' care what it is just do it."

"Well I was going to breakfast do you want to come?"  
"Yeah, like I said I don't care what I just want to do it."

She smiled, "Well lets go get food I'm hungry."


End file.
